X-Men and Avengers - Winds of Change
by Agent X-17
Summary: It's been exactly ten years since the Battle with Apocalypse. Over these years they've faced numerous challenges and saw the world change before their eyes. However something is brewing on the horizon and the X-Men and Avengers will soon face an event that will change their lives forever and bring them all together once and for all. [SYOC OPEN] - Submit Your Own Character.
1. Chapter 1 Where are they now?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of the other characters on the show. All OC's that show up in the future belong to their respective creators.

A/N: I will be bringing in elements of the comics both in terms of the X-Men and the Avengers when it comes to either certain characters or events that take place.

* * *

Chapter 1 Where are they Now?

The X-Men have been through a whole helluva lot in the past ten years since they defeated Apocalypse. Apocalypse's defeat caused many a mixed reaction towards mutants. The X-Men had faced many different challenges throughout those ten years. Sentinels being rebuilt and destroying half of downtown Bayville. A group called the Friends of Humanity (F.O.H.) were a mutant hate group that tried to get the rest of humanity on their side. Failed kidnappings of some of the X-Men, New Mutants and former brotherhood members didn't go as planned. The mutants who were kidnapped were able to be rescued and saved.

The F.O.H. for a long time were the main threat that the X-Men had to face seeing as Magneto had given up on his crusade for mutant domination. Magneto disbanded his team the Acolytes consisting of just Pyro and Sabretooth to go and built his own mutant only island that he called Genosha. Erik as he liked to be called now, wasn't totally alone on his island, he had a second daughter, Lorna Dane who was the half siblings of Pietro and Wanda. As well as a handful of other mutants who wanted to seek asylum and safety.

Lorna with her naturally green hair and her father's powers liked having her father all to herself. Though she did wish that she could see her half siblings and get to know them. Erik had told his daughter that as far as he knew his two other children were no longer following his path of mutant supremacy. Then again neither was Erik himself. He come to an agreement with Charles. A sort of you stay where you are and I'll stay where I am, and we don't mess with each other.

Pietro and Wanda since they were eighteen when they defeated Apocalypse along with the X-Men and former Acolytes were legally adults, Nick Fury saw no qualms in offering the two young mutants a job with S.H.I.E.L.D. The two young mutant adults agreed, they wanted to atone for all their father's wrong doings. The numerous attacks on Bayville and in the Times Square a few years back. And just the general disruption and chaos that he caused with his plans of mutant supremacy. So after 32 weeks or eight months of S.H.I.E.L.D. training Pietro and Wanda become two of S.H.I.E.L.D.s newest mutant field Agents. S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted all kinds of employees and Agents, whether they were mutants, enhanced, or just ordinary human. One thing remained above all else, everyone got treated exactly the same. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a zero tolerance no discrimination policy in place for everyone regardless of their sex, gender identity, sexual orientation, ethnicity, nationality, or species. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought for everyone not just humans and not just New York.

Both the twin Agents actually enjoyed their jobs at S.H.I.E.L.D. being Agents and doing good. They saw that they were making a real difference in the lives of the people they saved. And in the times where they had to take more clandestine drastic measures, they still were using their powers and new found skills for good. Both worked in the Intelligence division and worked on high risk missions and assignments like most other mutant field Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. According to Agent Maria Hill Agent Pietro Maximoff was super-fast and Agent Wanda Maximoff was weird. Wanda could manipulate probability via what she called her hex bolts.

Wanda could use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to: Spontaneous combustion or melting rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing. Wanda's powers over the years evolved from simple hexes to being able to teleport herself and others over long distances.

Pietro on the other hand could now run at high super-sonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour). There was once a mission where he traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He rescued the captives he was supposed to and transported them at the speed of sound without injuring them before the mountain base blew up.

Needless to say Pietro and Wanda were doing very well for themselves and as the years went by they only got better and received more recognition for their efforts. They moved up within the ranks smoothly and efficiently earning each promotion. That recognition in their early years with the agency would later get them listed and pulled for candidates of a certain special initiative in the works.

The X-Men roster changed over the years, what with two former Acolytes being added to the roster and other members leaving the X-Men all together. To pursue different tracks in life their was more to life then just Xavier's dream. More to life than just using one's mutant powers to save others mutants and fight Doom Bots. Being an X-Man wasn't for everyone after all. Some of Xavier's former students wanted to have lives of their own outside of the X-Men and the school.

The X-Men's current roster consisted of Hank McCoy, better known as Beast to his friends, as well as Iceman, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, Colossus, Storm and Scott's younger brother Havoc. Beast was the main field leader when Storm was away in Wakanda with her husband King T'Challa of Wakanda. That's right Ororo about five years after Apocalypse met a King T'Challa who was on a diplomatic business trip to the states. He courted her for several months before he decided to propose and make Ororo his wife, and Queen. Shuri, T'Challa's brother was quite happy with the fact that her brother was finally happy and settled down.

What of Scott and Jean, where are they? Those two Xavier's first students and in other former students' eye's teachers' pets were now Headmaster and Headmistress of the school. They were now mentors to a large amount of young mutants as well as non-mutants, who were kids of some of the X-Men's associates.

All seemed well and good and peaceful for the X-Men and their associates. Little did they all know that darkness was right around the corner. It was always the darkest before the dawn after all. The X-Men, the Avengers and mutants around the world would be in the for fight of their lives. Who knew who would make it out alive?

* * *

That's Chapter 1 brief and short I know, but it'll get longer as the story goes on. SYOC form is on my profile. Send in those OC's via PM along with any questions you may have. I look forward to seeing your submissions.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Captain My Captain

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the Avengers or any of the other characters on the show or movie. All OC's that show up in the future belong to their respective creators.

A/N: I will be bringing in elements of the comics both in terms of the X-Men and the Avengers and just other Marvel characters in general, because I can and I like a fair variety of characters, when it comes to either certain characters or events that take place.

Tony may be a little OOC, in some parts at the beginning to his MCU counterpart, but I'm trying to show a certain part of him from the comics. And how he didn't like Steve because of who he was and how his father acted because of his fascination with Cap.

Lines from the beginning and the end of Captain America the First Avenger throughout. I do not claim to have come up with that myself. Those of the screenwriters of the movie.

 _Italics are character thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2 Oh Captain My Captain

 **5 October 2010. S.H.I.E.L.D. Expedition Code Stars and Stripes #5. Arctic Region.**

"We've found it. We've found the location of the HYDRA Parasits, that abandoned the plane during the battle between the Captain America and HYDRA soldiers' sir."

"Excellent work Agent now we just need to actually find the plane and maybe we'll find the Captain within."

* * *

 **5 October 2011. S.H.I.E.L.D. Expedition Code Stars and Stripes #6. Arctic Region.**

A Russian oil team discovered the crashed Valkyrie, the plane that Captain America had crashed back in the 40's. Eighteen hours later, a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents was dispatched the Arctic. It's freezing out here and both Agents are dressed for the weather in black S.H.I.E.L.D. issue parkas, snow pants, gloves and boots.

The Agents get out of their vehicle and are met a few feet away by one of the search team leaders.

"Are you the guys from Washington?" The search team leader asked.

"You get many other visitors out here?" asked one man sarcastically.

"How long have you been on site?" The S.H.I.E.L.D. Lieutenant asked the search team leader.

"Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about eighteen hours ago."

"How come nobody spotted it before?" asked the Lieutenant.

"It's really not that surprising. This landscapes changing all the time. You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?"

"I don't know. It's probably a weather balloon." The Lieutenant mused. If it was something like that he was seriously going to ask for a raise. He was damn freezing out here. He'd been stationed in sunny SoCal before this so sue him for being a bit cranky and called out here.

"I don't think so. You know we don't have the equipment for a job like this."

"How long before we can start craning it out?"

"I don't think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!" The search team leader said and all three men faced the large mass of the object they were staring at. It was a plane, a very big plane.

The two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents went down below and dropped down into the cavern to take a closer look around.

"Careful sir. The ice is slippery." The tech Agent said humorously as he saw his commanding officer almost slip.

"Thanks for the warning Agent."

The two Agents came upon a large iced over mass. "Lieutenant!" The tech Agent called as he wiped off the ice from the large mass of ice.

The Lieutenant pulled out his walkie talkie as he saw what was beneath the ice. A certain circular red white and blue shield, with a body resting under it. "Base. Get me a line to the Colonel! I don't care what time it is! This one's waited long enough."

Chatter on the other end of the walkie. "Am I speaking Swahili? Did you not hear me Agent I don't care what time it is? Wake him up, we've found him. He'll know who I mean."

They'd done it they'd found Captain America. Well okay a bunch of Russian oil workers found the plane, but he and his subordinate Agent found the body. At least now the Captain could be put to rest peacefully and besides those he loved. Or so the Lieutenant thought.

* * *

 **7 October 2011. S.H.I.E.L.D. Transport enroute to New York S.H.I.E.L.D. Base.**

"Can't believe you found him." Logan replied from his seat in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV. "It's been nearly seventy years."

"It wasn't actually us that found his body Logan. It was a Russian oil team that found the Valkyrie in the Arctic." Fury told Logan.

"From there is when one our teams' was called and dispatched the area to secure it." Agent Coulson added. Who to his credit was not outwardly totally geeking out over this fact.

He couldn't believe Steve Rogers Captain America was alive in the ice. Phil had been a huge fan Captain America as a kid. Even now Agents who knew him, knew he kept Captain America trading cards he was still a huge closet fanboy.

"Still damn surprisin' I mean the last time I saw him was in Poland at that concentration camp."

"That's part of the reason you're here seeing a familiar face may help him adjust quicker." Coulson told Logan as they finally arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, the base in Manhattan, New York.

"Glad I can help. If nothin' more it'll be nice to have someone around who gets it. Aside from ol' Buckethead."

The three junior Agents, Coulson, Fury and Logan exited the following SUV in the motorcade and watched as Captain Rogers' stasis tank was brought into the building. Fury dismissed the three junior Agents and then it was just himself, Coulson and Logan following the team of scientists who wheeled the Captain's stasis tank into surgical/operating like looking room.

Once in there the Captain was successful and safely thawed out. He was then changed out of his old WWII era uniform, and put in a pair of tan cargo pants, a white form fitting t-shirt with the SSR logo on it, socks and boots. Still unconscious he was taken to the fake recovery set-up that the Agents in Facilities Management set up.

* * *

 **7 October 2011. S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, New York Base, Security Room. Manhattan, New York.**

"Do you really think this is a good idea sir?" Coulson asked Fury as he, Fury and Logan watched from the security feed of the fake 1940's recovery room set up they'd gone with. Everyone with the right clearance thought it was better to go with this set up then just springing the 21st century on the poor man.

"Thought I was here to help Nick, not stand by and watch. You really think this is gonna go well. I can you tell you now the nurse outfit you've got your Agent in is wrong." Logan informed Fury.

"It's one minor detail issue I doubt he'll notice, we want to break the news to him slowly anyway this is our best option."

Logan shrugged and continued watching the security footage. "If you say so Nick."

* * *

 **8 October 2011. S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, New York Base, Fake Recovery Room. Manhattan, New York.**

Steve wakes up, he wakes up. But wait that can't be right, he'd crashed the Valkyrie into the ocean to save New York.

Steve slowly blinked his eyes opening them listening to the radio that's playing across the room not entirely awake yet. His brows knit together in confusion at what's being played on the radio. He just laid on top of the stark white sheets looking at his surroundings slowly. He got up and sat on the side of the bed cautiously all manner of things going through his head at the moment.

The door to his room opened and a young woman with brunette hair dressed in a nurses' outfit entered the room. "Good Morning." The woman looked at her watch, "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" Steve asked the woman in front of him.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." The Agent told Steve.

"Where am I really?" Steve asked the woman getting more suspicious, looking at the radio and back to the woman.

The Agent chuckled a bit. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game, it's from May 1941. I know because I was there." Steve said standing up to his full 6'2" height. "Now I'm going to ask you again." Steve got closer to the woman. "Where am I?"

The Agent to her credit remains calm and simply depresses a small device in her left hand.

"Captain Rogers."

"Who are you?" Steve asked forcefully all semblance of niceties gone. At that very moment two armored tactical Agents enter the room. Steve saw their movements and he throws them straight through the fake wall right on their ass.

Logan back in the security room is laughing. "I told you it wasn't a good idea."

Fury just glared at the man who was sometimes an Agent/Operative, but an all-around man in his ass most of the time. Right now, he had bigger issues than being wrong about this whole fake room scenario.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" The female Agent called out as Steve ran through the fake wall and out the double doors. "All Agents we have a code thirteen. I repeat all Agents code thirteen."

"There he is stop him."

"Rogers stop."

"Someone grab him."

Steve saw the sea of Agents in suits and tactical gear swarm to try and grab him but he just bulldozed them down to get out.

"Fury you going to stop him?" Logan asked.

"No let him get outside. We need to get to him before he goes too far follow me." Fury told Logan and Coulson and Logan followed the other man out of the room to awaiting black SUV.

Steve got out of the building relatively unscathed and started running down the street, and smack dab straight into Times Square. He started looking around wildly looking like he was ready to bolt again before a swarm of black SUVs surrounded him.

An Agent on the roof opposite of Captain Rogers' position was laid prone looking through the scope of his sleek black sniper rifle. The rifle of course had tranquillizers in it. Nothing lethal. The man with short black haired with sharp deep green eyes, in full S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical gear was ready to strike if need be. The man keyed his comm link directly to Fury.

"What are my orders sir?" The Agent asked with a slight New York accent.

"Stand down. We don't want to make a scene." Fury ordered the man over his com link earpiece.

"Affirmative sir. Standing down." The Agent informed Fury as he got up and started packing away his gear to get off the roof.

"At ease soldier." Fury ordered Steve easily. Logan had stayed in the SUV not wanting to spook Rogers just yet. Let Nick do his spiel and then he'd take Rogers out for a drink probably. Or maybe more. Steve turned around at the order and tone in the other man's voice. Steve saw the man was African American, tall, and had a black eyepatch over his eye. "Look I'm sorry about that little show back there but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asked innocently with his voice full of naivety.

"You've been asleep Cap for almost seventy years." Fury explained gently, but still matter of factly. Steve has this lost look on his face, like he's about to cry. Or scream or both. Fury doesn't know. Steve's just stood there taking it all in. Where he is. When he is actually is, more like it.

"You gonna be okay?" Fury asked.

"Yeah." Steve replied slowly. "Yeah, I just, I had a date." Steve said not looking at Fury. Fury signaled for Logan to get out of SUV he was in. Logan got out of the vehicle and slowly walked over to where Fury was standing. Steve still not looking at them.

Logan was dressed plainly simply, in light wash jeans, his favorite cowboy boots and plain black cotton t-shirt, with a cowboy belt buckle.

"Cap?" Logan asked tentatively. Steve turned around at the voice he's hearing. He can't be hearing him. He's got to be dead by now. Or really old. The man in front of Steve looks just like the Logan he knew back in the 40's. Exactly like him right down to the facial hair.

 _Maybe Logan had a kid._ Steve thought. _Then again, I can't honestly imagine Wolverine with a kid._

"Logan?" Steve asked back just as tentatively. "Is…is that really you? You look…exactly the same as when I last saw you how?"

Fury made a signal to the surrounding Agents to wrap it up and clear the scene of gawking civilians.

"It is Cap, Steve and it's damn good to see you. I can tell you how I'm here and much more, if you want to come with me. We can get a bite to eat." Logan suggested.

"That'd…be good. I'd like that." Steve answered a bit more relaxed. Steve eyed the one-eyed man.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., we formed out of the SSR, back after the second world war ended, I'll explain more later. Right now, go with Logan here catch up reminisce do whatever it is you want." Fury told the two men. Then Fury looked pointedly at Logan. "I want him back at HQ, by 2200 hours, unscathed Logan, and in one piece, no news stories this time."

Logan chuckled and clapped Nick on the back. "Can't promise that Nick, we've got a lot to catch up on."

Fury looked at him with his one good eye. "Just don't cause too much property damage this time."

Now Logan clapped Steve on the back. "Come on Cap, let's get out of here, there's a diner nearby I think you'll like." Logan suggested.

"I could eat. I haven't had a good meal in well…a long time." Steve admitted.

Since Logan had been picked up about a mile from the where the school was now located, he had no vehicle. So, he was borrowing an unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle, a matte black 2011 Acura TL that still had all the bells and whistles, if the need arose. Logan got in the driver's seat of the car as Steve got in the passenger side. Both buckled up and Logan drove away from the scene.

Now back on the ground rifle case in hand and black sunglasses perched on his head, Drew walked over across the street where Fury was still standing. "Director sir." Drew addressed his boss, and stood waiting to be addressed.

"Agent Carson, nice to see you in one piece still." Fury greeted the young 27-year old Agent.

"Mission in Monte Carlo went off without a hitch sir."

"Good to hear I'm pulling you off the active duty overseas field roster, and giving you a stateside long-term assignment."

"Sir?" Drew asked waiting for a further explanation.

"I want you on surveillance detail of Captain Rogers, for the foreseeable future."

Drew cocked his head in confusion at his new assignment. "Sir, I thought you had an Agent lined up for this surveillance detail already."

"I do, but I want you strictly hands off clinical report only."

Drew nodded his head in understanding. "So…not like the Tony Stark assignment."

"Under no circumstances are you to befriend the Captain in anyway. This is assignment is purely observational, professional."

"When do I start sir?"

"In four hours get yourself cleaned up, and squared away. You'll report in directly to me via a secure phone line every three months."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes, oh and clean out your tactical locker at HQ, I'm sure you can find a suitable place to store your gear for the time being. Your base assignment is mobile."

"Meaning my personally owned vehicle."

"Yes, this assignment is long-term, and you aren't going out on missions. You shouldn't need to come in unless myself or Coulson calls you in."

"Right sir. I'll just go clean out my tac locker, and be on my way."

 _This is going to be the longest and most interesting assignment of my life._ Drew thought as he was dismissed by Fury and decided to walk back to HQ, from Times Square.

* * *

 **8 October 2011. Tom's Restaurant, 782 Washington Ave, Brooklyn, NY 11238.**

"Do you come here often Logan?" Steve asked as he was now dressed in just a plain white t-shirt. Logan thought it best to not draw attention to Steve just yet and they'd stopped off at a store and Logan had gone in bought a dozen white t-shirts. A man of Steve's height and build wearing an SSR t-shirt was a sure-fire way to do that.

"Been here once or twice, when I was scouting out the area for any potential trouble spots. This place I'm glad to say ain't one, yet."

"Steve took a bite of his sixth burger swallowed and then answered, "That's, good to know. Umm what do you mean exactly by trouble spots exactly?"

"Mutant trouble spots. Places that won't allow mutants, and will cause trouble for certain patrons."

Steve made an oh face of understanding. "If you want to talk more about that particular subjects we can go elsewhere with less…ears." Logan told Steve.

Steve looked around the diner, and saw it was pretty packed. If they wanted to talk about more sensitive topics and more secure place would be better. Or at least a place where no one would pay them much attention.

"Should we get the check then and go?" Steve asked. Their table they'd been eating at were filled with piles and piles of plates. Most of them were Steve's, he did get a few looks when they first arrived and he started eating, but shortly after the looks stopped and other patrons went about their business.

"Yeah I got it Steve." Logan told the older er younger man as he raised his left hand to signal one of the young waitresses for the check.

Once the check was paid, the two headed back to the borrowed car and headed somewhere a little more inconspicuous to talk. That somewhere less conspicuous turned out to be central park.

* * *

 **8 October 2011. Central Park - 59** **th** **St. Central Park South & 10** **th** **St. Central Park North. NY, New York.**

Steve was glad to see that some things don't change. Even though he was seventy some odd years into the future. A park was a park. "It's nice to see some things don't change." Steve told as they were walking along one of the many paths around the park just people watching.

Steve liked this seeing all the people about even though it was later in the day now there was still a great deal of people about. Young mothers with their children not yet school age, running around. Quite a few older men and women sitting on benches feeding the pigeons.

"Yeah some things are pretty constant. Things have improved a lot over the years for mutants in terms of rights and all. We've got rights just like everyone else." Logan told Steve as they found a place to sit on one of the benches not occupied by old woman and men feeding pigeons.

"Mutants didn't have rights?" Steve asked aghast at such a thing.

Logan sighed deeply. "There were certain humans who thought or still do think mutants are subhuman or lesser than humans and shouldn't have the same rights as them."

Steve's face scrunched up in anger. "That's awful. It shouldn't matter what's in a person's DNA we're all people, right?"

"We are people just the same as you or that big hot shot Stark in his Stark Tower. Some of us were just born different, that's all the x-gene is. A difference in the last chromosome, the 23rd chromosome. Or at least that's what Charles and Hank say."

"You said Stark, is…is Howard still alive?" Steve questioned Logan trying not to sound too hopeful. If he was he'd be around late 80's or possibly 90 now.

Logan had a certain look on his face that conveyed his answer and that's all Steve needed to figure out that Howard wasn't alive.

"No, Howard Stark isn't, he and Maria died back in early 90's, they had a son though Anthony Edward Stark, he goes by Tony. Or some call him Iron Man, he's a superhero in a metal suit of armor."

As if Tony were listening in a flying suit of red and gold armor is above their heads, but not just Iron Man, a flaming man and a man with a body made of ice is also stopped several feet above their heads.

"Ummm Logan, who are they? Friends of yours?" Steve asked.

There were some murmurs and cheers about the three heroes above Central Park right now. Everyone wondering what the three heroes were doing in the park.

"Torch, Shellhead, Popsicle what're you doing here?" Logan yelled up to them.

"Just passin' through Logan." The flame headed man said.

"Nah he's lyin, and stalling, because I was winning." The ice-covered man told Logan.

Logan turned back to Steve ignoring the two younger heroes squabbling for the moment.

"Steve meet, the Human Torch." Johnny waved the two older man down on the ground. "Iceman, and the big shell head here, is Iron Man."

"Nice to meet you all." Steve greeted the three men, still shocked that one was actively on fire and the other was covered in ice.

"Why don't you all come on down so he can actually meet you?" Logan said to the three heroes.

The three aloft heroes descended down to the ground in their own way. Johnny was the first to touch down and he extinguished his flames walking up casually to the two on the bench. Iceman, or Bobby Drake not far behind him and he iced down, to reveal his navy long sleeved shirt tan cargo pants, and gray and black sneakers.

"Hey Logan, didn't peg you for the sit in the park kind of guy." Bobby said jokingly greeting his old teacher.

"Watch it popsicle, I can still run circles around you." Logan smirked at the younger X-Man, even though Bobby hadn't been active on the team for a few years. Ever since the big incident with Magneto in '06 that made X-Men legitimized heroes. Iceman decided to go off on his own go, go solo.

"Are you really who Tony says you are." Bobby asked the other blonde haired man in his presence.

"Who does this Tony person say I am?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows.

"That you're you know him Captain America from the forties." Bobby was slightly gushing over the more muscular blonde guy.

"I am him, but call me Steve please, I'm not a Captain anymore, you're Tony is right." Steve said, still looking at the floating or hovering man in the red and gold armor.

The man in red and gold armor finally comes down to the ground next to the small group. "You know I didn't believe it until you said it. Man, if Dad could see me now, meeting the guy he idolized, over his own kid." Tony raised the face plate to reveal a scowl on his features.

Steve doesn't know what to say that, aside from a weak, "I'm sorry. I…I didn't know, I'm guessing your Tony Stark, Howard's son."

"Bravo give the man a prize." Tony snarked clapping his hands slowly. Logan glared at the man in the armor.

"Lay off him Stark. It's not his fault your old man didn't pay attention to you." Logan barked. The five men were starting to attract attention in the park and not necessary the good kind. Well it wasn't bad per say, but people were staring. Soon they'd start crowding and asking for autographs.

Bobby's half surprised they weren't already. I mean three guys labeled Earth's most-sexiest superheroes alive were in Central Park.

"Actually, Logan it is. After he…" Tony pointed a finger at Steve "Went into the ice Howard spent almost all his remaining time alive looking for him. It's like I didn't even exist."

Steve was now standing next to the bench and next to Logan feeling mighty uncomfortable about the situation. This is not exactly how he'd wanted to meet Howard's son. Heck he didn't even know Howard and Maria had had a kid. Let alone one that would be a superhero.

"Come on Tony that's harsh even for you." Johnny told the older man.

"Maybe but it's true." Tony said to the leaner blonde man.

"Cut the guy a break, Stark he literally just woke several hours ago in the future." Logan told Tony.

"Yeah, I know, a source of mine told me. I was one my way to S.H.I.E.L.D., to meet someone when facial rec, got a match on his face."

Steve walked up to within a few feet of the armored man. Of Tony, Howard's son. He really did look a lot like his father. "Iron Man, umm Tony I don't know how to explain or make it up to you, but I will."

"How? I'm a multi-billionaire Rogers what could you possibly give to me or do for me that I can't get myself or have someone do for me."

Steve's facial expression turned sour now. Forget feeling pity or guilt now, he saw exactly who Tony Stark was. Just like his father at times, arrogant, stubborn, and downright pain in the ass." He'd only just met the man, Steve couldn't help himself and let the retort fly from his lips before he could stop himself.

"I thought you'd be different, Stark but you're just like Howard." Steve told Tony hotly looking up at the man. In his armor, Tony was marginally taller than his normal 5'9 without his armor. "Come on Logan, I think I want to go back now."

Logan looked at his watch. Yes, he wore and watch now and he carried a phone with him. He did a lot of things differently then he would've several years ago. They could go back early Fury'd be happy about that and look they didn't even get into any trouble.

Fury'd really like that. "Sure, thing Steve, Storm, Drake, good to see you." Logan addressed the other two not bothering to address Tony and he and Steve left. Both Johnny and Bobby nodded to Logan in parting.

Before either younger man could say anything to Tony he got a call in his suit, via Jarvis. Tony answered the call from the person he was supposed to meeting.

"I'll be there in 15, cool your jets Sparky, and yes I've got it just as you asked for." Tony answered.

"Good thanks you know I don't feel comfortable with S.H.I.E.L.D. working on my gear same as Hawkeye." Drew expressed seriously.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Never mind just get here will yah, I want to try it out before I'm on the clock again." Drew said sounding like an overexcited five-year old with a new toy. Well it was a new toy kind of er newer gauntlets really, but they were still new and he was so testing it out.

"Okay, hold your horses, I'll be there soon." Tony told his younger friend and ended the call. Tony turned to both Johnny and Bobby now. "Looks like we'll have to cut that race short boys. I've got to go."

Both other men nodded in understanding and both powered back up again, getting ready to leave as well. "Oh by the way Iron Man, I totally would have won, if you hadn't stopped and spotted Captain America." Johnny said a smug grin on his face.

"Sure, you would have kid. Sure." Tony grinned back before letting the faceplate drop down and shooting off toward his destination. S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

"You think you really would have won?" Bobby asked Johnny as he ice bridged his way through the city back toward his apartment.

Johnny scoffed. "Totally dude, Iron Man's like twice are age. He's getting older, I'm totally faster and not in clunky suit of armor."

"If you say so man. Come on I want to get back to my place, and see if I can't beat my high score on Mario Kart."

Johnny laughed so hard he had to swerve out of the way of a flock of birds. He swatted at them with his hands. "That's impossible you know that one track is totally rigged."

Meanwhile back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ Logan was getting Steve set up in his temporary accommodations.

Logan sat on the desk chair in Steve's temporary quarters, and Steve was sat on his bed. It had been a good day up until the little not so friendly encounter with Tony Stark.

"Thank you for taking me out after I woke up Logan, I needed that."

Logan took his hands back from behind his head and put them in his lap, taking in the small quarters of Steve's accommodations. Temporary as they may be they sucked. Hopeful Steve wouldn't be within these four walls for too long.

"No problem Steve. It was great to talk to you again. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but Stark was way outta line this afternoon."

Steve shifted on his bed so he sitting on the edge of it and facing Logan more. "It's okay really Logan, yeah it hurt to hear those words, but I can take it. I guess Howard was a lot different than I thought he was."

"I can't say anything on Howard Stark myself besides what Tony has told me. Tony'll get over it. I mean it's not like you'll ever have to work with him."

Steve perked up at that. "At least I have that going for me. I don't ever have to see him if I don't want to. I don't think I could work with him long term if I had to. Thank god for that."

"Right at least you have that. It was good catching up with you Steve. I've got to be heading back to the institute now." Logan told him pulling out his own phone. "S.H.I.E.L.D. give you a phone?"

Steve nodded his head yes pulling out a standard issue SHIELD smartphone. "I barely now how to use it. I found it in my room when we got here."

"It's simple Rogers." Logan said and he easily showed Steve how to use the basic functions and input his own number into Steve's phone. As well as the institute landline number. "Call me whenever you want to go out. We can go out for drinks next time or a ball game, teach you a few more wonders of the 21st century."

"Sounds like a plan Logan. How are you going to get back to the institute, you didn't drive here?" Steve asked.

Logan chuckled and got up from his seat, and placed a hand on Steve's left shoulder. "I've got my ways Steve don't worry, I'll be just fine." Logan left Steve to his own thoughts in his room as he left the room and then the building.

"Kurt, yeah it's me I need a pick up at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ" Logan spoke through his phone.

Can't you call Kitty she's supposed to be working today. I'm in zhe middle of a lesson."

"Come on Elf it'll be quick pop in pick me up and pop back."

"Alright I'll be zhere shortly." Kurt replied.

Drew had just finished cleaning out his locker and was heading out when he ran into Tony in the hallway.

"Hey Tony great just on time." Drew said stopping in the hallway seeing Tony walking toward him.

Tony stopped in his tracks as he saw the younger ebony haired man in front of him. He had to say that he looked tired and worn out. "Are you okay man you look beat." Tony asked.

"Totally fine, just a bit drained of energy hold on sec." Drew reached up and with his powers, he drained a few light bulbs around him. Hey energy source was an energy source. "I'm all good now, let me see those gauntlets."

"Right right here you go." Tony said reaching into a bag he was carrying and pulled out two gauntlets none too similar to his Iron Man gauntlets, but these ones were specially made for his friend Drew. "These ones have upgraded shock absorbers so you can have a greater energy output."

Drew took gauntlets from Tony and placed them around his wrists and secured them. "Nice, work Tony they're lighter too" To the test them out Drew made a few small balls as green energy appear in his hands, and started to juggle them. Then without warning threw them down at Tony's feet.

"Whoa hey man watch it. You could've hit me."

Drew looked up at Tony. "Oh, yeah, but did I?"

"No, no you didn't." Tony looked at his friend and the smirk he had on his face. "You know you scare me sometimes right with what you can do."

"Sure, lots of people are scared of me at times, but you know I'd never hurt you not after all we've been through."

"Point taken. Oh, man Pepper's gonna skin me alive. I'm so late." Tony announced as Tony looked at his watch.

Drew stopped fiddling with his new gauntlets and chuckled at his friend. "Late for a dinner date again?"

Tony scowled at Drew briefly. "I'm so blaming you Carson, you made me late." Tony presses a button on his wrist bracelet and in minutes his armored up and was walking out of HQ. He remembered the last time he flew through HQ, and caught the wraith of one Maria Hill. Yeah, he so wasn't doing that again.

Drew watched Tony go with a smile on his face, and continued on his way out of the building. This assignment Fury had him starting just now would be the longest and most trying assignment of his life. Operation: Surveil Captain Spangles was a go.

* * *

Agent Drew Carson (Dynamo) created by Agent_Carson2357. End of Chapter 2, hope you like it leave a review if you want let me know what you thought, comments, questions. Next Chapter, things get real and whole lot more completed for the mutants of New York. Keep those OC's coming through PM folks.


End file.
